


And I Loved You Every Mile You Drove Away

by notthebigspoon



Series: Mystery in the Making [2]
Category: Baseball RPF, White Collar
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal is a liar, con man and gentleman thief but for him, love is never a lie. In which Neal has romantically naughty dreams, pines and reminisces.</p><p>Title taken from the song Drive By by Train.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I Loved You Every Mile You Drove Away

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd quickie fic, because there's two sides to every story. Will be glanced over and nitpicked by a special kitteh later, I hope.

_Tim's knees are on either side of Neal's hips. Neal's hands are sliding through Tim's hair, soft and still damp from his shower, curling at the edges. There's nowhere they need to go and nothing they need to do. All there is right now is lazy kisses and quiet murmurs._

_“Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?”_

_Tim just laughs, biting Neal's bottom lip and sitting back just enough so he has a full view of Neal's face. “You're so full of shit, Halden.”_

_“I mean it. The way you smile, the way you laugh...”_

_“Sap.”_

_“Definitely.” Neal grins and rolls Tim onto his back on the bed, and there's no more talking._

\- - - - -

If you're basing your knowledge on the name on the lease and the introductions made to his neighbors in the building, Victor Moreau has just woken up to the shrill whistle of an alarm clock. If you know a little bit better, more than even the FBI knows, then Neal Caffrey is the one who shuts off the alarm and gets out of bed. He takes a shower and gets himself a mug of coffee, smiling fondly about the dream and the memory of the night that it actually happened.

It's bittersweet, really, recollecting the month they had. It's only been a few weeks since Neal has seen Tim... well, in person anyways. He's taken to watching games, finding what he can online. Tim has posted two losses and while it's probably a practice in self indulgence, Neal wonders if it's his fault. Tim had told him once that the game was everything, you had to focus on the game in front of you and push everything else behind.

Telling Tim the truth hadn't been about distracting him. It was about feeling something real and wanting the man he was falling for to love him in return. He wanted to be loved for who he really was, Neal Caffrey, not a fictional ex-FBI agent that had left the bureau after an inquiry to pursue a new and better life. 

Tim had felt betrayed. It had all been a lie, or the younger man had thought that it was. 

But really, almost everything had been the truth. Except Neal hadn't been an agent, just a CI. His partner hadn't been a real partner but a handler. The cases had actually happened. He had actually spent nights puppy-eying his partner's wife for her magnificent cakes, indulging his best friend's paranoia and escorting his landlady to society events.

Leaving had been necessary. Neal had to leave before Tim made him leave. Or, even worse, before Tim turned him in.

There had been no question of where to go: San Francisco was the only place he wanted to be.

With time, maybe there would be forgiveness.


End file.
